Episode 1013: (Cappy)
Cappy is the 1013th episode overall and the 13th episode of Season 20 Summary In this episode, Nonny finds a red cap that is left on a bench and he decides to take it. The bad news is that It belongs to Mario who is trying to save Princess Peach from Bowser. The good news is that Nonny has gotten popular at school. Starring Nonny Molly Gil Deema Oona Goby Haruto Mario Luigi Cappy Mr. Osamu Script It was just beautiful day here in Yamamura. Fun stuff has happened here like the film festival and the Persona concert that Nonny, Molly, Gil, Deema, Oona, Goby, and Haruto attended. Enough chit chatting let's get back to the story Meanwhile..... Bowser: Well Mario, I have your girlfriend Mario: Not until I control you with my Cappy! Bowser: We'll see about that Bower fling his hat at Mario causing Mario's hat to fly off the ship Mario: Oh no! Bowser: HA HA HA! Now I will jail you Mario calls Luigi Mario: Luigi, my hat has flown out, can you get it for me and rescue me and me Princess? Luigi: Ookie Dookie,I will get your ha- Bowser breaks Mario's phone and jails him Meanwhile... Nonny is walking to Yamamura High but suddenly he found something on the roof of a burger place Nonny: I wonder what that is Nonny: I should grab it and show it to my friends Nonny: Oh, I see a ladder! Nonny climbs the ladder and grabs Cappy Nonny: I'm nervous right now so I am going to put it on in 3....... 2.......... 1............ He puts on the hat Nonny: It looks nice and comfortable Cappy: Are you Mario? Nonny: No, I'm Nonny Cappy: YOU'RE NOT MARIO!?!?!? MARIO NEEDS ME TO RESCUE THE PRINCESS Nonny: I don't know where Mario is, I don't know if his brother Luigi will come Cappy: Ok Nonny decides to head to school At School Nonny walks through the classroom and sits in his desk Gil: That looks like a nice hat Nonny! Molly: I never seen that kind of hat before in my life! It even has eyes! Haruto: Is it alive? Nonny: Yes Haruto Haruto: What's his name? Nonny: Cappy Gil: Oh I get it! This cap is happy! Nonny, Molly, Gil, Haruto: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA After School The students are talking about Nonny' hat Girl 1: The hat that Nonny is wearing is hot! Girl 2: I know! He should wear it all the time! I never seen a hat that has eyes and can talk Oona: I love Nonny's hat! It's the best looking hat a student has ever wore on campus! Deema: I know because he's so fancy! Even from L.A to Tokyo will love Nonny's hat or Cappy because that's the name of Nonny's cap Nonny went to the dorm Nonny sees Gil coming inside the dorm Nonny: Hey Gil, I want to test something Gil: What is it Nonny? Molly and Haruto comes in Molly: Hey Gil! Haruto: Hey Nonny! Gil and Nonny: Hey Nonny: I was wondering what will happen if I throw Cappy at your head Gil: I don't know what happens you can test it out Nonny throws Cappy at Gil's head Nonny vanishes and gets teleported to Gil's brain Gil: Wait, I have Cappy now! Molly and Haruto: Whoa! Molly: Where's Nonny? Haruto: Hopefully he didn't disappear Nonny: Gil, now that I'm inside I can control you! Gil, Molly, Haruto, and Mr. Osamu: He can WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Molly: Whoa, Mr. Osamu why did you stop by and copied what we said? Mr. Osamu: I want to come and hang out with you guys Mr. Osamu: Wait, Where's Nonny? Gil: I think he is inside my brain! Mr. Osamu: What!!!! Gil: Nonny, how can you control me? Nonny: I have a controller and I can see through your eyes Haruto: Whoa, I think he can control what that person does. Molly: That means if Goby starts to bully Nonny, Nonny can throw Cappy at Goby and control Goby so that hecan punch himself Mr. Osamu: That's a novelty! Gil: How can you leave my brain Nonny? Nonny: There is an escape button on the controller! Nonny presses "Escape" Gil: You're back Gil: I wonder what happens when I throw Cappy at you Gil throws Cappy at Nonny's head Nothing happens Gil: Huh, I think Nonny is the only person that can go inside people's mind Molly: Let me try it Haruto: Me two! Mr. Osamu: Me Three! Molly, Haruto, and Mr. Osamu tried to throw Cappy at Nonny's head but nothing happens Mr. Osamu: I guess Nonny is actually the only person that can go inside People's mind and control them Mr. Osamu: I'm going back Haruto: See ya! Mr. Osamu left the dormitory Haruto: Hey Nonny, do you want to go to the arcade? Nonny: Sure Haruto: Good! Nonny: Let me get Cappy Haruto: *laughs* Nonny and Haruto went to the arcade Haruto: Do you think Busters is a wonderful place? Nonny: Aw Yeah! Haruto: Wait, there is Mario Kart Arcade GP DX Nonny: Let's play! Haruto: Yeah, we enjoyed playing Mario, I wish I can meet Mario and Luigi in real life Haruto and Nonny decides to play Mario Kart GP DX Haruto: Nonny, you seem pretty good at Mario Kart Nonny: I've been playng the Mario games ever since I ever got the N64 Haruto: Wow They kept playing until midnight The Next Day At School Gil: Ay Nonny, you're still wearing Cappy Nonny: I sure am enjoying it The bell rung When Nonny was walking down the halls he encountered the bully, Goby Goby: So Nooby, what do we have here Molly: He's not Nooby so stop calling him that! Gil: Yeah you need to shut the hell up! Haruto: Yeah Goby you stupid punk! You need to shut the hell up! Crowd: Stop It Goby! Nonny throws Cappy at Goby Goby: What the- Where is he!?!?!?!?! Nonny: Ok, I am inside Goby. I have the controller and I need to make him punch himself Nonny maps the "A" button to make Goby punch himself Nonny then presses the "A" button Goby punches himself Goby: OW! Gil, Molly, Haruto, and the crowd: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Goby excessively punches himself Goby: OW! WHAT THE Goby falls to the ground and Nonny leaves Goby's mind Crowd: *cheers* Molly: Let's let me be by himself Nonny, Gil, Molly, Haruto, and the crowd left Goby alone After school Molly: You did great Nonny! Nonny: thanks Gil: We have a surprise for you! Nonny: What is it? Haruto: It's a box of Pizza! 18 slices! Nonny: Wow! Thanks guys! Nonny: Let's go to the arcade! Gil, Molly, and Haruto: Alright! The gang went to the arcade Gil: I want to play Mario Kart GP DX! Molly: Me two! They went to play Mario Kart GP DX and for the second time for Nonny and Haruto Haruto won being first place with Nonny 2nd place, Molly 3rd place, Gil 4th place, Waluigi 5th place, and Pac Man 6th place Gil: That was fun! I'm glad a CPU got last place. Who got last place? Nonny: It was Pac Man Nonny: Let's head home gang! While Nonny, Haruto, Gil, and Molly walking let's see what Luigi is doing Luigi is actually about to meet Nonny, Molly, Haruto, and Gil at this point so let's see what is he doing\ Luigi: Where is Cappy Luigi: Cappy? Caaaaaappppppppppyyyyyyyyy He continued searching until he pumps into Nonny Nonny: *gasps* Luigi??? LUIGI!!!!!!!! Molly, Gil, and Haruto: LUIGI!!!!!!! The gang hugged Luigi Luigi: There is Cappy Luigi: What's your name? Nonny: Nonny that is Luigi: I need Cappy Nonny: Do you have an extra cappy? Luigi: I do for you Nonny exchanged Mario's Cappy with his very own Cappy Nonny: Thanks Luigi: No Problem Nonny: Can we take a selfie? Luigi: Sure! Nonny took a selfie with Luigi along with Molly, Gil, and Haruto Luigi: Ok I'm off to save Mario and Princess Peach Nonny: Ok Nonny: Bye! Luigi took the launch star to Bowser's air ship Fin Bonus Scene Luigi: Ok Bowser I'm about to take you down! Bowser: You're by yourself! Luigi: You're right, I have no Cappy! How am I going to save Mario and Princess Peach now? Nonny: Let's help Luigi Molly: Yeah! Gil: Good idea! Haruto: Splendid Nonny, Haruto, Molly, and Gil took the launch star Nonny: Hold it there! Molly: Bowser your time has come! Gil:Time for your farewell Haruto: We are on your side Luigi! Nonny: Take this Bowser! Nonny throws his Cappy at Bowser and gets teleported to Bowser's mind Nonny: I'm going to make Bowser jump off Nonny: Team, I'm going to jump off Haruto, Molly, Gil: NO! Luigi: You're my biggest fan! Nonny: Don't worry guys I will be ok! Molly: Just don't do it. You may die Nonny decides to jump off Haruto, Molly, Gil, Luigi: NO NONNY!!!!!!!!!!!! Nonny: This should be it for you Bowser Bowser: I don't think so Nonny! I will till rule over the wo- Bowser dies from falling and Nonny instantly escapes Bowser's mind and takes the launch star Haruto: Molly, Gil, Luigi: *gasps* Haruto: Nonny! I'm glad you are ok! Haruto, Molly, Gil, and Luigi hugs Nonny! Molly: I'm glad you are ok! Nonny: Let me save Mario and Peach Nonny goes to the cell and unlocks the lock to Mario and Princess Peach Mario: Thank you! Peach: Who are you? Nonny: Nonny Mario: Thanks Nonny! Peach: yeah, thanks Nonny! Nonny, Mario and Peach went out of the cell Luigi: Oh my princess! Nonny: let's take a selfie wth all of us! Mario, Luigi, Peach, Haruto, Molly, Gil: Yeah! Nonny took a selfie with Mario, Luigi, Peach, Haruto, Molly, and Gil The alarms rung Mario: Oh No! Haruto: What's wrong? Mario: Bowser's airship is about to explode and crash! Nonny, Luigi, Peach, Haruto, Molly, and Gil: *gasps* Nonny: Quick let's get out of here Haruto: Yeah! Molly: If we don't leave we will all die! Gil: I don't want to die, I like you guys! Luigi: Quick! Peach: Let's leave! Nonny: We need parachutes They equip their parachute Announcer: The ship is about to crash in 5 Mario: What are we waiting for? Announcer: 4 Peach: We can't just stand here! Announcer: 3 Molly: Let's jump! Announcer: 2 Gil: I can't I'm scared of falling Luigi: Let me hold you Gil! Mario: I will hold the princess! Announcer: 1 Haruto: JUMP NOW! Announcer: 0 Nonny, Haruto, Gil, Molly, Peach, Mario, and Luigi jumped off the airship The airship is seen about to crash into Bowser's Castle The airship explodes and Bowser's Explode has been completely destroyed Nonny: That was a close one Mario: But we did it! Nonny: Yeah! Nonny: Fist bumps right? Mario: Yeah! Mario: Ready? Team: Yes Nonny, Haruto, Molly, Gil, Mario, Luigi, and Peach: We're a team! The End (For Real) Wait there's one more! Mario: I would like to say thank you guys for helping us! Nonny, Gil, Molly, Haruto: No problem! Luigi: Until next time, see you guys Nonny: Bye! Molly: Ciao (Goodbye) Gil: See ya! Haruto: Peace! The True Ending (Please believe in me, ok) Trivia * This is a crossover between Bubble Guppies and Mario * This is also based on the video game Super Mario Odyssey * Deema made a reference to the Taylor Swift song, Fancy, with Deema saying that "Nonny is fancy" and "He can be fancy from L.A to Tokyo"